Fan Girls
by Tracy247
Summary: The girls (and Happy, surprisingly) are having a fight over who is the biggest fan in the guild. With a (not really) surprising result…! (NaLu!)


**Fan Girls (and Cats?)  
**

_Summary: The girls (and Happy, surprisingly) are having a fight over who is the biggest fan in the guild. With a (not really) surprising result…! _

* * *

"I am!"

"No, you're not! I am!"

It was an unusual sight that presented itself to the guild members that sunny spring day. Fights were a daily occurrence, sure, but wasn't it usually the male half of the guild that always screamed and punched and wrecked furniture just for the heck of it...?

Well, right now, it seemed that two of the usually peace-loving girls wanted to join the fun and oh boy, they were serious competition.

"Levyyy~"

"Miraaa~"

Before there would be any deaths (and more destruction than what was considered normal), Erza decided to rush in and play peacemaker.

"Levy, Mira, what seems to be the problem?" Her serious, commanding tone apparently ripped the two girls out of their little staring contest as they noticed the red-head towering over them. And they finally understood exactly _why_ all those rambunctious guys – who were by no means pushovers (well, for the most part) – were so terrified of her. Erza could really pull off that terrifyingly devilish look, and that was something coming from the former (now part-time) demon Mirajane.

"Oh, Erza! It's nothing really, just a friendly discussion, y'know?" And just like that they were back to normal. All smiles and warmth and friendly aura and stuff. Goddamn creepy.

"What was it about then? I might be able to assist you with your decision."

"Well, our sweet little Levy here was just doubting that I am the biggest fan in the guild, which _of course I am anyway_. Seriously, I've seen it way back when she first joined the guild! But none of you wanted to believe me..." The white-haired take-over mage recounted haughtily, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Don't make me laugh, Mira! As soon as your first attempt at _'helping'_ them failed, you totally gave up on them and wanted her to fall for _Gray_ instead!"

"I did not! I was just trying to make him realize it by making him jealous!"

"Yeah, _right_...!" Scoffing, the small blue-haired bookworm went back into full-on fighting mode. "You're just saying this now but deep down you always did ship her with Gray, didn't you?"

"Did I just hear someone unworthy speak out my Gray-sama's name?" Juvia piped in at that precise moment, oblivious to the strangely hostile atmosphere around the two girls.

"I think you're confusing me with yourself."

"What-?!" Before they could speak another word, though, Erza interrupted them once more.

"Okay, calm down both of you. Who are you even talking about?"

"Natsu and Lucy, of course." Both females responded simultaneously.

"... Natsu and Lucy?"

"Aye! Apparently, they're fighting over who swooned about a possible relationship between Natsu and Lucy first. Kinda pointless in my opinion but oh well..." Happy explained, munching on a fish Mira had given him before Levy had brought up the current subject. Meanwhile the girls had gone back to their mindless accusations, never breaking their glares away from each other's.

"I too believe strongly that those two would certainly make a great couple. But do you really have to fight over something like this?"

"Aye, Sir!"

"See? You're just questioning us like this because you don't believe in them enough!"

"Might I remind you that I have been on countless missions with them and that I have witnessed multiple instances of which neither of you have ever even heard? _I dare you to deny me the right to call myself a shipper!_"

"Aye! I've known them longer than any of you, so I gotta be their biggest fan!"

And as their silly little discussion continued on, neither of the girls (and Happy) noticed the objects of their conflict entering the guild, holding hands.

"Hey, guys...? What's going on? Why are the girls fighting?" Lucy asked the others who were seemingly enjoying the little cat fight (no pun intended), yet only receiving only non-committal shrugs.

Nearing the scene at the bar, the celestial mage started to understand bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Oh, come on! You're a cat, a _tomcat_ at that!"

"Aye! I am, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't support them! Especially because Lucy always gives me fish!" Well, more like he always took her fish...

"None of you can ever ship them as much as I do anyway, so you can fight about this all you want. I know that I'm their one true and biggest fan after all...!"

"Haven't we gone over this already? I daydreamt about their kids before any of you even saw how deeply they cared for each other!"

"Hey, everyone! What are you talking about?" Lucy asked curiously, never having let go of her boyfriend's hand. Which of course didn't go unnoticed by the obsessive females. Enter collective gasp here.

"Lucy, are you-...?"

"Erm..."

"Yup, Lucy's mine now!" Natsu cut in with his gigantic shit-eating grin, blunt as always.

"Well, congratu-"

"_**LOVE RIVAL IS NO LONGER A LOVE RIVAL?!**_"

And as Juvia cried until the guild was set underwater after earning an affirmative nod from Lucy and proceeded to squeeze the brand new couple to death while muttering her congratulations over and over, the others quietly agreed that the water mage rightfully deserved the title of the biggest NaLu fan in Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Erm... I honestly don't know where this came from... And I don't even know why I'm posting it, but nonetheless it's here, so I hope you enjoyed!_

_Please tell me your opinion about my writing so I can improve!_

_And last but not least: I don't own anything! Seriously, even the idea belongs to the plot bunny hiding under my bed!_

_\- Tracy247_


End file.
